Trickster's Prophecy
by LaLasJ9
Summary: When Aly was one, the mortals were tearing Earth apart with their wars. The Gods were not able to directly intervene, so Fate made a Prophecy about the one who would save the world. 13 years later, we meet Aly of Pirate's Swoop.
1. Chapter 1

Trickster's Prophecy

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters; Tamora Pierce owns all the characters; if the plot is like somebody else's, my sincerest apologies.

SUMMARY: When Aly was one, the mortals were tearing Earth apart with their wars. The Gods were not able to directly intervene, so Fate made a Prophecy about the one who would save the world. 13 years later, we meet Aly of Pirate's Swoop.

"normal speech"

*beast speak*

~telepathy~

God speech

Prologue

"It's becoming too much! The mortals are destroying the world! We need to intervene!" Kyprioth shouted at the other gods and goddesses. "Kyprioth, we know! We can not intervene directly though! You know what will happen if we do! Armageddon! Fires, Earthquakes, Tsunamis! We need a way to end the fighting without directly interfering!"The Great Goddess yelled.

A child will come,

More divine than mortal,

Born of two different worlds,

The Trickster will raise her,

With the Lioness watching over,

All-knowing and powerful,

The girl shall be,

To help us save their world.

Everyone was staring at Fate, not daring to make a sound. The God of Prophecies came forward with an orb, so Fate could record the Prophecy. Kyprioth was not paying attention, but instead thinking, not sure why, but the Lioness and Trickster sounded familiar. With a dawning realization, Kyprioth flew into the night sky, headed for Tortall.

A/N: Sorry if this is short. I just had this idea, and I was wondering if it would be any good. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks, have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Trickster's Prophecy

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters; Tamora Pierce owns all the characters; if the plot is like somebody else's, my sincerest apologies.

SUMMARY: When Aly was one, the mortals were tearing Earth apart with their wars. The Gods were not able to directly intervene, so Fate made a Prophecy about the one who would save the world. 13 years later, we meet Aly of Pirate's Swoop.

"normal speech"

*beast speech*

~telepathy~

God speech

Chapter 1

13 years later

"Aly! Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" George yelled in a sing-song voice. He and Aly were playing 'Catch the Spy', again. "You can't hide forever! " He yelled, "I think." He added at the end in a mumble. Aly had changed. No longer was she the cute little girl with the fiery blonde and red ringlets, she was now a tall young women with hair tumbling down her back in curls. She was even more sharp – witted than she used to be, but still as calm as a brook on a warm summer day. Her powers had grown too, though no one but she knew that. They just thought she was the best warrior in all of Tortall, maybe even the world, after her mother; her mother, known as the Lioness, the King's Champion. She had never lost a fight yet, at least she never said she had. The only one able to beat her was her daughter, and she didn't even tell people that. If only everyone else knew that they had the most powerful being, more powerful than the gods, in their custody. She could easily destroy earth, and create millions of planets exactly like it. If only they knew.

"Got'cha." Aly said, pinning her father with a knife to the throat. George was shocked.. He couldn't figure out where she came from, even with help from the Sight. "Well done Aly, well done." He said. Aly smiled and took the knife away, only for George to try to get her with his knife. He failed, miserably. "I see you remember Aly. I give up, in the name of the king." He said loudly. Aly took the knife away again, and George didn't try to catch her off guard again. "Where were you? I didn't know where you were until you had me pinned with a knife to my throat." George said. Aly just smiled mysteriously and walked off. Even though she was glad about winning, it didn't have as much. . . value, as it used to.

It was expected of her to win, all the time. She wanted a challenge, but her father and mother wouldn't let her spy, even though she knew all of the codes created, and had even created some herself. She was also the one to find all of the traitors and spies working for her father. She would be a spy one day, but she was still hoping she could start spying at her age. Aly headed to her room, upset, but not showing it. As she was heading to her room, many people asked her if she was all right. She always replied, "I'm fine, just tired." The last part was true, but she wasn't fine. She wanted her parents to trust her and realize she wasn't a little kid anymore. When Aly reached her room, she was out before her head could hit the pillow.

The next morning, Aly woke up early, and went out side to practice archery only to run into a crow.

*Milady, the Lioness returns, wounded. She needs help milady.*

A/N: Hi, so how was it? I know it wasn't very long, and I am very sorry. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't like adding things once I think a chapter has come to an end. Sorry once again and please review if you have the time. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Trickster's Prophecy

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters; Tamora Pierce owns all the characters; if the plot is like somebody else's, my sincerest apologies.

SUMMARY: When Aly was one, the mortals were tearing Earth apart with their wars. The Gods were not able to directly intervene, so Fate made a Prophecy about the one who would save the world. 13 years later, we meet Aly of Pirate's Swoop.

"normal speech"

*beast speech*

~telepathy~

God speech

'thought'

Chapter Two

Aly stared at the spot where the crow was only moments before. She took off running to find a Mage who would be able to heal her mother. As she ran into the medical wing she shouted, "I need a Mage! The Lioness returns! Please! She's injured!" One of the Mages in the room ran out and Aly followed after him. They took off to the front gates, where the Lioness was being carried by George. "Aly," She said. "Where is Aly?" Aly went up to her mom and held her hand as the Mage did a diognastic scan. "She has some internal bleeding, and her leg is broken." He said. As the Mage leaned over her mother, Aly did a quick diagnostic scan herself before shouting out, "Wait! You incompetent nitwit! That isn't internal bleeding! Her lungs have been punctured!" The Mage shot her a quick glare, before doing the diagnostic scan again. As the Mage blushed and hurried to heal the Lioness' punctured lungs, George beckoned Aly over to him. As they began walking into the inn to get some water, George began speaking. "Aly, how on Earth were you able to catch that?" He asked. Aly was about to answer when the Mage ran up to them saying that he was done and the Lioness would heal quicker if she were to take it easy and rest.

George ran back outside to his wife while Aly hurried and finished getting some water. When Aly came out, her mother and father were looking at her expectantly. Aly ran over and gave her mother the water, before trying to excuse herself. "Aly no. You are not going to get out of this one. You will tell us how you knew or else you won't be able to see Nawat." 'Nawat,' Aly thought, 'He's going to kill me this time for sure.' "I'm sorry Da, I just can't explain how I knew, I just did." She said as sincerely as possible. Her father was usually able to tell when someone was lying, but he was never able to tell when his daughter was lying. "Alright, but if anything like this happens again, you will come to us right?" He asked. Aly nodded her head before she excused herself and ran off to go find Nawat.

As Aly was running through the town, she was beating herself up. 'How on Earth did I make such a stupid mistake like that? I could have just asked him to check again, but did I? No, I was an idiot and had to go yelling that the Mage was a nitwit! Well, he was, but that's beside the point.' She thought. As Aly was thinking, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into something. Aly fell on her butt with an audible "oomph." When Aly looked up to see what she ran into, she saw a man. An unbelievably gorgeous man. He was about 6'6" with hair shining like gold, and eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. He was a Raka, and dressed like royalty. The man extended a hand and Aly reached for it. He pulled her up, but didn't let go. "Hello, I'm Kyprioth."


	4. Chapter 4

Trickster's Prophecy

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters; Tamora Pierce owns all the characters; if the plot is like somebody else's, my sincerest apologies.

SUMMARY: When Aly was one, the mortals were tearing Earth apart with their wars. The Gods were not able to directly intervene, so Fate made a Prophecy about the one who would save the world. 13 years later, we meet Aly of Pirate's Swoop.

"normal speech"

*beast speech*

~telepathy~

God speech

Chapter 3

Golden sunlight filtered through the forest canopy and fell on a sleeping figure. Aly stirred, moaning as she took an inventory of the many aches that her young body suddenly had. 'Gods. They never realize the effects that realm travel has on humans. She suddenly shot upright. Realm Travel! If Kyprioth was who he said he was, and she had just traveled to and from the Divine Realms, then she could be anywhere in the Mortal World. She looked around, trying to find a landmark that would tell her if she was near her home of Pirate's Swoop. When she didn't recognize any of the tropical plants around her, she closed her eyes. She sat down, and allowed her thoughts to drift away as she breathed deeply. She sent out waves of her Gift, and opened her eyes to an entirely different scene. The city of Rajmuat was spread before her, and the setting sun glittered off of the golden roofs of the temples and palaces. The streets were teeming with people of all races, and even though she was witnessing this in her mind's eye, Aly could hear the sounds associated with a bustling city. She blinked and withdrew her Gift. 'So, The Copper Isles. Not too bad, considering where Kyprioth could have sent me.' She slowly got up from her meditative position, and winced as her joints creaked in protest. 'I really must have a word with Kyprioth.' With ideas on how exactly to exact her revenge on the Trickster God running through her mind, she set off to Rajmuat.

Aly checked into an inn in the wealthy center of the city just as the clock struck midnight. Though the innkeeper looked at her strangely, Aly ignored her, as she was focused on just making it to her room and into a soft bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

The midday sun shone through the small, window in the corner of Aly's room, illuminating her sleeping face. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted through the open window, along with shouts from those who were in the street. She awoke slowly, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Just as she rolled out of bed, stretching her still aching limbs, someone began to pound on her door, and a voice that could barely be considered female came through the thick door. "I told you last night, but no free meals!" The innkeeper's muffled footsteps receded, and Aly sighed. A girl just couldn't catch a break. She felt for the spring of copper fire deep within her, and pulling out a small thread of Wild Magic, she called out to the animals in the bakery next door, saying, 'Hello friends. I am Aly of Pirate's Swoop, the gods-daughter of the Wild Mage. Would one of you please bring me a loaf of bread? Make sure that you don't get caught though, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me.' Amidst the cries of welcome from the myriad of domestic animals in the bakery, one small voice, that of an old, feeble dog, answered her. 'Of course ma'am. Whatever I can bring you, I will.' Aly thanked him, and then laughed at how unusual the exchange was. Not only was she talking to a dog, but she had no qualms about stealing a loaf from the bakery. 'What can I say?' she thought. 'I had to have inherited something more than my spy skills from Da. What use is having an ex-King of Thieves for a father if you don't learn a little something here and there?' She laughed, and then set about getting ready to leave the inn. A muffled scratch came from the door, and Aly opened it to allow her new friend in. The old, rheumatic dog gave her her bread, and Aly healed him with her Wild Magic in thanks. She tucked the bread into her still relatively clean dress, and followed him out of the inn. As she ate chunks of the thick rye bread, Aly headed towards a dress shop down the street. She was going to need to look presentable for what she had in mind today. After using her Gift to "buy" her dress and other items, she headed towards the royal palace.

Her many talents served her well as she quickly bypassed the many checkpoints and thick security surrounding the palace, and she arrived in the palace gardens in a matter of minutes. She went into the nearest empty dressing pavilion, and changed into her new attire, leaving behind her old clothes. The maids attending the pavilion wondered at her odd behavior, but knew better than to ask what she was doing, because they thought that surely anyone who was as beautiful and confident as Aly must be of the highest ranks of the nobility, though they had never seen her before. She strolled through the gardens, avoiding the other people who were admiring the spectacular views, and simply bided her time until night fell.

As soon as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, Aly slowly made her way towards the royal suite, where Queen Dovasary was having a private dinner with a visiting Carthaki ambassador. She subdued the guards with a small sleeping spell, and then swept into the royal dining room. The warm amber light of the mage lights in the room shone off of her creamy white skin and brilliant, long red hair, and was lost in the deep, rich emerald of her dress, making her look like a form of the magnificent Great Goddess herself. The Carthaki ambassador abruptly stood up and scurried out of the room, leaving the Queen by herself. Aly stood where she was, as royal as Dovasary herself, and said in a regal voice, "I am Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, the women foretold by Fate, daughter of the Lioness and the Trickster, goddaughter of King Jonathan of Conte, Queen Thayet, Numair Salmalin, and Daine Weirynsra, also known as the Wild Mage. You and I need to talk."


End file.
